


Aftereffects

by noplainTigerLily



Series: Lovely Sick [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplainTigerLily/pseuds/noplainTigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those first kisses held a lot of results, some good and some… well… not so good. And now, Iroh has to take care of not only one sick teen, but two. And two teens with raging hormones at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftereffects

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net on 10/9/2011

Those kisses Jet and Zuko had shared did have some consequences, despite how great they were. Jet had gotten sick, too. Iroh had simply ordered Jet to move in with them as long as the boy was sick. The old man had been happy for them when the two teens informed him that they were together now, but not after telling Zuko that it was about time that he started some kind of romantic relationship. Zuko had blushed furiously at the statement, something Jet had later told him to have been adorable.

Both teens had been forced to drink the gooey medicine Jet had gotten from Taku’s by Iroh. The tan boy regretted buying it, even though he had to admit that it did work since Zuko health had improved and he himself hadn’t gotten as sick as Zuko had been.

Currently the two boys were lying in Zuko’s bed. The younger teen was still sleeping and Jet was watching him. Normally, under healthy circumstances, the tan boy wouldn’t be able to watch the pale boy sleep since Zuko basically rose with the sun, and by that time Jet would still be happily asleep. Zuko didn’t get to sleep any longer however, since Jet had to cough. The pale boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

 “I’m sorry I got you sick, too” Zuko told Jet.

“I don’t mind.” Jet reassured Zuko. “Besides, because of this sickness I get to share a bed with my really hot boyfriend.” The older teen’s voice sounded innocent, a contrary to what his words and the suggestive smirk on his face insinuated.

Jet got up and made his way over to Zuko’s side of the bed. He pulled the comforter off the pale teen and straddled said teens hips. Zuko looked up, waiting to see what the other one had in mind.

The tan boy leaned down and kissed the boy underneath him. Almost immediately after that Jet started licking the lips that were being pressed against his, urging Zuko to open his mouth. Zuko obliged happily and let Jet slide his skilled tongue inside his mouth. The pale teen moaned softly as there tongues touched, which caused the other one to smirk into their kiss. Eventually Jet pulled away, much to Zuko’s disappointment. However, as Jet started nibbling on his boyfriends neck, Zuko sighed contently and a groan escaped his swollen lips. As the tan boy shifted slightly in place to get better access to the pale neck, he realized that something hard was being pressed against him. Against his groin.

“I thought you wanted to wait until you got well again before we went any further.” Jet teased Zuko.

“Huh,” Zuko made a confused sound as he tried to kiss that smirk of the tan face above him. “I still do.”

Jet led Zuko kiss him, but only briefly before getting back to teasing the younger boy. “Then what am I feeling?”

Zuko frowned slightly, still oblivious to the state of his member. Then, as realization dawned on him, he blushed furiously. “Tha-that’s noth-th-thing.” stuttered the embarrassed boy, denying his arousal.

The sun kissed teen smirked.  “Oh really?” He paused to press a kiss against Zuko’s lips before continuing. “Because that feels a lot bigger than just nothing.”

Zuko opened his mouth to give a retort to Jet’s latest statement but couldn’t think of anything. He settled on pouting, something Jet couldn’t help but find adorable. Especially when it went with blushing red cheeks. “I don’t mind, you know.” Jet leaned down and kissed Zuko affectionately. The pale teen, in return, was getting redder than Jet had thought possible.

“Just get off.” muttered Zuko.

Jet chuckled softly as he slid off Zuko. “I’ll go make us some breakfast. Just get downstairs after you’ve done something about your ‘situation’. Except if you change your mind of course, and want _me_ to do something about it. Then I’d be happy to see you in the kitchen.” With those parting words Jet left Zuko, who still had a rather noticeably bulge in his pants.


End file.
